Father's Love
by marietsy2
Summary: Harry finds out who is father really is and loses Sirius in the process.


**Disclaimer: **I do not nor will I ever own the Harry Potter story, characters, villains, heroes and creatures. I also sadly do not make any money off this story. Trust me; my bank account cannot lie about that.

**Summary:** Harry finds out who his true father is and loses Sirius in the process.

--0---0---0---0--

**FATHER'S LOVE**

By Marietsy

--0---0---0---0--

Harry watched as the large, black dog ran across the grounds of Hogwarts and headed for the gates. His green eyes filled with tears and he began to sob as pain welled up in his chest. His heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it. He leaned his head against the window and cried. He never thought Sirius would behave like this. He thought that his godfather would always be there for him. He was wrong. Sirius had left him and he wouldn't be coming back.

Harry sobbed loudly. He didn't hear the door of the room open. He didn't hear the sound of footsteps as the figure crossed the room. He was startled from his crying by arms wrapping him up in a tight hug. He leaned against the warm body that was standing behind him and wailed with pain. The arms hugged him closer. They held him tight as he continued to cry.

The sobs finally trailed off and Harry leaned weakly against the man who held him. He was exhausted and emotionally drained. The fight he'd had with Sirius had taken a lot out of him. His body shuddered as he took a deep breath. The arms tightened in comfort and Harry gazed out of the window absently. "Sirius hates me," he said softly. "He wants nothing to do with me. I'm no longer his godson. He only wanted me because I was James's son, or so he thought. He never took it into consideration that I was still Lily's child. Why can't he accept it? Remus did, though it took a little while. Why does he hate me?" Harry asked with a sob.

"I'm sorry that he can't see that this makes no difference in who you are," the deep voice replied. "It doesn't change you as a person."

"I know that, and you know that, but apparently Sirius doesn't know that, or he just doesn't care. He wants nothing to do with me because I'm your son. I think if it had been anyone else, he might have stuck around, but it was you. He hates you -- he has for years -- and now he hates me. James's blood no longer runs through my body, so I'm no longer worthy of his affections," Harry whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

Gentle hands turned him around and lifted his face to look up at a face that would never be considered kind. He looked at the intent, sparkling eyes that were filled with emotions that no one ever had seen from them before. The love and pride that shone from them warmed Harry's heart, even as he still felt the pain from Sirius' rejection. "If he can't see what kind of person you are, regardless of whose blood runs through your veins, then he isn't worth the trouble, son. You are a wonderful young man, one who is loyal, brave, kind, and loving. You gave me a chance to get to know you, even though it had to have been hard for you. I'm just sad that it took me this long to finally know who you are," he said regretfully.

The corner of Harry's mouth quivered with emotions, and he threw himself into his father's arms. He hugged the man hard. "I love you, dad," Harry whispered.

"And I love you, son," he said, his dark velvety voice filled with emotions. "You shall always be my son, Harry. Even if we find out that the tests were wrong, and you don't have my blood running through your veins, you would still be my son. I went through years of hating you and when I found out that you were my son, I was shocked, astounded, and scared. Know this Harry, having you in my life makes it brighter. You are the brightest thing in my life," the voice said hoarsely.

Harry felt the love he had for his father well up within him. He had been shocked and scared when he found out the truth of his lineage. The thought that he had been lied to his entire life had made him angry. He couldn't understand what his mother would've seen in the bitter man that was his father. When he had confronted his father, he had the pleasure of the seeing the disbelief on the man's face. He hadn't known that Harry was his son, and he had sat there, stunned, as he never knew that Lily had been pregnant with his child. There had been screaming, insults, crying, and accusations before they fell into an uneasy truce. They had agreed to get to know each other, each of them afraid of the tentative hope that they might finally have a family.

Harry hid the information of his true lineage for over six months. He wasn't ready for anyone to know, and neither was his father. Harry was afraid of what his friends would say when they found out that this bitter man was his father. They didn't like the man anymore than he had before he had found out the truth and took the time to get to know him. During the six months they took to learn about each other, there had been many visits to get to know the real person behind the mask. It had been hard work, but he couldn't imagine not having his father in his life.

He would miss Sirius very much, and there would always be an ache in his heart for him, but he wouldn't give up his father for anyone -- not for his friends, the Headmaster or the Wizarding World. He finally found the love that he had wanted all his life, and he would be damned if he gave it up.

Hugging his father harder, he said fiercely, "I refuse to give you up."

"And I refuse to let you go. Damn what anyone else says. I hear Jamaica is nice this time of year," his father teased.

Harry chuckled briefly and sighed in contentment as his father held him closer. He closed his eyes and leaned against the man who meant everything to him. "I love you, father."

"I love you, Harold Riddle," Tom replied quietly, his red eyes gleaming with love as he gazed at his son in his arms.

The End.


End file.
